私の少女  My Little Girl
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: No matter how they move through time, how their relationship changes over the years, she'll always be his little girl.


Title: 私の少女 (Watashi no shoujo) or 'My Little Girl'

Prompt: 63  
Fandom: Inuyasha (Sesshoumaru/Rin)  
Words: 1,094  
Rated: M  
A/N: No matter how they move through time, how their relationship changes over the years, she'll always be his girl.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SESSHOUMARU OR RIN!

殺りん～殺生丸様とりんちゃん～殺生丸りん～せっしょうまるとりん～殺生りん

殺生丸はりんちゃんを愛している永遠に!

私の少女

(My Little Girl)

She trots at my side, with perfect obedience; her eyes shine wide with adoration and trust, and in a rare moment of abandon, I reach down and pat her head.

I call her for what she is – has become - for the first time, "My little girl."

She smiles so wide and so sincere, skips happily away, singing songs in praise of my name, and I think that none has ever been so happy to be called as a possession before…? _So strange…_

She watches the tree-line, ever vigilant when it comes to my visits; less so, when it comes to her studies. The miko finds fault but there is a part of myself that would be disappointed if she gave me up so easily, when I could not do the same for her.

I finally show myself and brandish the new kimono for her inspection; I inquire how she's been and she rattles off new potions and treatments and medical knowledge that I have no need for. Still, I praise her, "My clever girl."

Her head and eyes fall, and there is a blush that spreads itself across her rounded cheeks and I think of how such small praise can cause such a reaction…? _So silly…_

A few years later and she's impatient, demanding to leave, to travel with me once more and she reminds me of the promise I made not so very long ago… Something about her always having the choice.

She doesn't know how much I _fear_ and her gaze is locked with mine, silently accusing me of going back on my word. I explain the hardships she will face, the dangers of being traveling companion to one such as myself and Rin informs me she doesn't care; she…_loves me_.

My jaw goes slack but my eyes soften and I brush the tears away. She doesn't expect reciprocation, only a chance to be near me, and I can't help but reward her innocent confession. My lips land on her cheek, and I whisper, "My loyal girl…"

Her eyes plead with me, and I give in. I wonder at the fact she would still wish to be near when I've not given her any indication that she has hope of being what she wishes to be to me…? _So optimistic._

Did she know? Did she have some idea then of how quickly I'd succumb to her charms? Was there something in my gaze that let her see what even I could not?

I hold her in dead of night, tiny fingers curled into my chest and slim legs spread to straddle my hips and tight sex wrapped around my hardened member and again I brush the tears away.

She whimpers and I clutch her tighter, whispering apologies and mumbling encouragements, "My beautiful girl…"

She sighs and falls slack, and I marvel at her quick recovery as I move within her, relishing the tight wet embrace and I have to wonder how it is she seems to know exactly what I need…? _So intuitive…_

It isn't long before she's sick in the mornings, and her belly grows and again fear strikes my very core as my nose confirms the truth… She's pregnant. She smiles, excited for the news and my stomach churns, wondering if her small body can handle bearing my offspring?

Doesn't she know the danger she's in? Doesn't she understand what I have done to her? Why isn't she angry or afraid? I make the mistake of apologizing, and she slaps me.

She isn't afraid, she's happy and I had better learn to be happy too. I can't help but chuckle at her fearlessness, both of the impending pregnancy and of me. "My brave girl…"

Sooner rather than later I too come to anticipate the birth of our child, rather than fearing for Rin's safety, and not for the first time I wonder what my life would be if I had never been found by the bedraggled little human…? _So curious…_

She breathes and pants and screams and curses my name, and my ancestors. I wipe the sweat from her brow and endure her insults, understanding that pain makes her tongue sharp. The scent of new life coming into the world overwhelms and for a moment I feel almost sick, but Rin…_needs me_. I shush her, stare down at her red face and wish I could take the pain upon myself, but that is not how nature designed things.

I offer the only comfort I can, stroking her face and whispering, "My strong girl…"

Half a day later and Rin and the pup are resting comfortably, while I stand guard outside, more than a little relieved that this ordeal is over. I recall back to when Rin had said she wanted multiple offspring, and I hope to every kami she was joking…? _So insane..._

A beautiful woman bows and greets me back from a week-long journey away; she's surrounded by three small bundles of energy, black and silver headed hanyou of my very own. They are eager to show their sire the progress they have made in their various fields of study and training and my Rin sits back and allows for my attentions to be solely on the young ones, for the moment.

The night comes and the pups pile, and my mate and I oversee them to dreamland. When they slumber peacefully we steal away for our own time together, and again I hold her close while she welcomes me home properly. _"My lady…_"

I growl, and she gasps her delight while we work on bringing a fourth pup into the world. She is all I've ever dreamed of in a mate and her humanity no longer crosses my mind, she has proven to be all the woman this Sesshoumaru needs…

Her body seizes, clenches around me and I shudder and grind, feeling her pull me deeper, deeper into her warmth. She whispers the feelings of being full of her Lord, of wanting more, of her love and need and desire and her praises pull me over the edge.

I brush her bangs back, drop my lips to her forehead, lap the sweat from her cheeks and throat and stare down at the beautiful woman she has become, echoes of her childhood still found in lively deep brown eyes. "My little girl…"

Her face softens and she strokes my cheek, outlining the jagged markings the tips of her fingertips find so easily. "Yes, My Lord…" She coos, "_Yours._"


End file.
